Who's weak now
by Shimmer-Jinx
Summary: Sakura's so called friends replace her call her weak, so Sakura does the only thing she can think of, she leaves the village becoming a missing nin. She travels to Rosario Vampire world and then to the Fairy Tail world, becoming strong and making new friends along the way. What happens when she decided to go back to her old village bringing her new friends with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura hears her friends downgrade her and call her weak. Then they replace her for the new girl. Sakura get's angry at this and leaves Konoha, and where does she go? The monster world from Rosario and Vampire. There the monsters train her and she becomes strong and makes many new friends. Her and her new friends go to Fairy Tail, and then the Avatar world, and Sakura makes more new friends and all of her friends help her become stronger. After years of being gone and a missing-nin, Sakura goes back to Konoha. What will happen, especialy when she decides to bring her new friends with her. What does that spell? T-R-O-U-B-L-E**

**SAKURA HARUNO **

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color: Pink **

**Eye Color: Green **

**Ninja Rank: S-Class Missing-Nin **

**Guild: Fairy Tail**

**Monster Rank: S-Class**

**Best Friends: Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Koko, Lucy, Katara, Azula, and Mai **


	2. Chapter 2

I hear voices coming from inside Ichiraku's.

"You are so cool Yuri." Naruto shouts giving her his widest grin

"Yeah much better than the weakling we have on our team now." Sai says. _Betrayed_

"You should join our team. I can kick that weakling Sakura off." Kakashi says. _Replaced _

"We would be so much better off if Sakura died or just disappeared." Sasuke says. _Realizations_

"You should come shopping with, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and me tomorrow." Ino says. _Abandoned _

"I love too!" Yuri says

"Really? You are such a better friend than Sakura." Ino chirps. _Anger _

"Do you want to come train with me tomorrow?" Kiba asks

"Oh I'd love too."

"Do you want to become my new apprentice? I'm firing Sakura tomorrow, she is weak and annoying." Tsunade says._ Annoyance_

"I'd love too. I don't know how you put up with Sakura. She is mean, annoying, weak, and pathetic."

I run away. I sprint to my apartment and slam the door behind me. I yank a bag out of my closet and throw in eighteen granola bars, three apples, a cup of noodles, canned pineapple, and a bottle of water. I walk into my bedroom and pull at three pairs of underwear, a red pair, a white pair, and a pink pair. I open a different drawer and pull out a red bra, a black bra, and a blue bra, and three different pairs of fighting gloves, my black fingerless short ones, my elbow length fingerless black ones, and my fishnet fingerless gloves. I open my closet and grab a kimono that goes down to my mid thighs and has cherry blossom designs all over it. I pull on my boots that go up to my knees and are black. I put all of my clothes into a summoning scroll. I throw the scroll into my bag and walk into my bathroom. I grab a travel size bottle of body wash and a travel size bottle of shampoo and conditioner. I open my cupboard and get my scentless deodorant, small plastic bottle of body spray, hair ties, my first aid kit, white nail polish, and my woman items. I throw it all into my bag. Then I walk open to my storage closet which I made into my weapons closet and open the door. I first get my kunai, then shuriken, then my fans (not like Temari's. there like those hand fans but have hidden knifes and senbon in them.), then my senbon, then my explosive tags, then my daggers, then my darts, and lastly my secret special poisons, that I created myself, and only I have the antidotes for. I grab all the things I'm not taking and put them in a pile, then I do the flame jutsu and burn it all to a crisp. Now my apartment looks completely empty.

There's a bright flash behind me. I fall down and shield my eyes from the light. An old man steps out from the light.

"Who are you?" I ask

"The headmaster of Yokai Academy."

"What is that?"

"An academy for monsters and power."

"So why are you here?"

"I have seen the way you are now treated here and am offering you a spot at Yokai Academy. Do you accept?"

"Where is it?" I ask a little freaked out. I'm come on a person magically appears in your apartment. Would that freak you?

"In a different world."

"I accept."

"Good, come with me." He stomps his cane and the light appears again but this time it doesn't hurt my eyes. We walk through the light which I'm guessing is a portal.

"Here we are, Yokai Academy."

"So like what am I suppose to do? Where am I staying? Why did you offer me a spot? I have so many questions."

He laughs. "Sit down, sit down, I'll tell you everything." We sit on a bench. "I saw how your life was turning out through a crystal. This academy is a place for monsters, all different kinds. Like in your world we have ranks. We have few S-Rank monsters which would be werewolves or vampires. I figured that you would want to grow stronger, so I decided to let you stay and have different monsters train you. The girl dorms house six girls each. One of the dorms only has five living in it, so you will be placed there. One of them is a witch, one is a snowwoman, one is a succubus, one is a vampire, and the last one was the person that held the seal of the vampire I mentioned before but a strange power separated them so now they are both vampires. The vampires will train you in speed and strength, I know you learned strength from your old mentor but you learn how to use it without chakra. The succubus will teach you in weaponry and a few other things. The snowwoman will teach you how to do what she does. There are two witches here Ruby and Yukari they will both help you with things like spells. And there are others here at the academy that will be happy to help you."

"Anything else?"

"Yes when you get there you will get a few different uniforms."

"Thanks where is the dorm?"

"Go that way until you see a huge building that has tons of windows in it. Then go to the second floor to the very end of the hallway. Room number 102." I nod, and follow his directions.

* * *

FIFTEEN MONTHS LATER

"Lucy, I found it." Sakura screams waving a golden key

"Whoa it's a gold one." Yukari says

"So who gets this one?" Moka now Miko asks. (Moka the one with pink hair and the one with silver hair got separated somehow, so the one with pink hair goes by Miko while the one with silver hair goes by Moka.)

"Lets see, Yukari has two golden keys and five silver keys, I have six golden keys and one silver key, Kurumu has eight silver keys, Mizore has eight silver keys, Ruby has one golden key and six silver keys, Koko has three golden keys and one silver key, Moka has three silver keys and three golden keys, Miko has eleven silver keys, and Sakura has three silver keys and three golden keys. So Sakura gets the golden key." Lucy says

"Yes! Okay now I just need to make the contract." There is a puff and a shadow like demon appears.  
"Hello milady. How may I be at your service?"

"I just want to make the contract with you. Are Mondays good?"

"Summon me whenever you want milady."

"Really? Cool, and please stop with the milady."

"Do you wish me to call you princess instead?" Sakura smiles

"Princess would be just fine." She says giggling

"Okay we have to get going. I believe that there are still four keys on this island." Kurumu says

"I hope they are gold." Koko says

"Even if they are gold you won't be getting them. We are saving them for the next people who become part of our group." Moka says flicking Koko

"WHAT!" Koko screams

"Zip it flatty." Yukari says "Do you want all the evil guilds on our butts?"

"You little rug rat- Zip it Koko." Lucy interrupts

"We should split up." Kurumu says

"Good idea. Mika, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore. And me will cover west. Moka, Koko, Ruby and Lucy cover north." Sakura says

2 Hours Later

"I found two of them, a gold and a silver!" Yukari shouts

"We found two gold." Koko says

* * *

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

"Hey Katara, look at what I found." Kurumu shouts

"A ancient water bending scroll. Are there more?!"

"Yeah, some air and fire scrolls."

"Air and fire scrolls! Let me see!" Aang and Sakura yell at the same time. The two sprint over to the old chest

"I'm faster than you Sakura."

"Please, we both know I'm faster."

"Keep dreaming."

* * *

Gold and Silver Key's

Katara: Gk~ Griffin

Mai: Gk~ Dragon

Ty-Lee: Sk~ Monkey and Gk~ Giant Shadow


End file.
